


Goblin

by FleetSparrow



Series: Hallowrite [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aaaah I'm so excited to write original fic again!!, I haven't touched this in years I'm so happy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point in her career, it's beginning to concern Gwennant about how many small creatures end up travelling with her.  Especially ones who started out by threatening her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> Third Hallowrite prompt: Goblin
> 
> This is a vignette from an original fiction series I've had for a long while now about Gwennant, the solo knight, and her travels around the lands not so much saving things as getting constantly bombarded by magical creatures and ridiculous situations. Briggles, her traveling companion, is a small furry creature sort of like Gerdy from The Black Cauldron, only smaller and more sensible and intelligible. He is her bard, always sharing her glorious tales wherever they go, whether they are glorious or just embarrassing.

Gwennant stared down at the small... thing at her feet that was currently holding her traveling companion hostage.

"And what in god's name are you?"

"I am Phernok, the most ferocious and cunning of all goblins!"  It puffed up its chest, making his purple and green spotted skin stretch.

"You're like a foot tall."

"I am fearsome!" the little goblin said, stomping his tiny bare foot.

Briggles looked sideways at him, reassessing their height difference.  Although Briggles was taller, and the goblin had a toothpick of a sword, he was still worried.  Swords were much more Gwennant's thing to face.

Gwennant shook her head and leaned down, grabbing the goblin by the scruff of his neck (which was a new one on her, as she'd never known goblins to have scruffs).  He brandished his tiny sword, ignoring his hostage out of the sheer indignity of the situation.  Gwennant batted it out of his hands with an easy gesture.

"What'd you say your name was?"

"I am Phernok, the most ferocious and cunning--"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part."  She lifted him up higher, looking at him at eye level, though carefully far enough away from her face he couldn't reach her.  "So, what's this highwayman act you've got going about?"

"I steal from those who would mock us," he said, wiggling as he dangled in her grip.  "As you see, nature has blessed me with a fearsome coat to warn others of my power."

Gwennant frowned.  "Yeh, about that...."  She dragged a finger down his chest, the purple and green smearing along its path.  "This is paint."

"I am ferocious!" he screamed.  "Fear me!"

Briggles climbed up Gwennant's shoulder.  "He's, um...  He's pale."

"Fear!  Me!" Phernok shouted, swinging his legs with all his might.

"Listen here, Phernok," Gwennant said.  "You can either stop these shenanigans and join us on our travels, or I'll scrub you clean as a baby bird."

He stopped moving and pouted.

"She's very fair," Briggles said.  "And she always carries snacks."

Phernok glanced up suspiciously.  "Snacks, you say?  Good ones?"

"Very good ones!" Briggles said, clapping happily.

The little goblin looked away, considering his options.  "This is a very undignified way to be carried."

"When I know you won't stab us, you can ride with Briggles," Gwennant said.

Phernok swung his legs like a child.  "Well... I suppose.  But I demand to keep my skin.  I am ferocious!"

Gwennant nodded.  "You can be the most ferocious."


End file.
